Tonight Is Just Getting Started
by UknownPseudonym
Summary: Quinn and Santana have a night to remember at a club on night. Girl!Peen


"Are you ready babe?" Quinn asked me as I finished up in the bathroom. Today was Friday night, and as usual we go out to the club.

"Yeah, just give me a second" I reply. I look once last time in the mirror. This skimpy black dress with the red 'fuck me' heels, and the matching red lipstick make me look hot. Loving the way I look, I quickly hit the lights and walk into the living room.

"Damn, you look beautiful" Quinn says breathlessly. She doesn't look to bad herself. She has on dark baggy jeans, that show just the hint of boxers underneath, with a tight black shirt. She looked beautiful.

"You look good too" I say equally as breathless. She walks over too me wrapping her hands around my waist and pulling me close. "If we didn't have somewhere to go, I would have been bent you over and fucked you senseless" she husked in my ear.

I laugh to mask my arousal. Grabbing her face, I crash our lips together quickly gaining access into her mouth. Moaning softly when her hands move down and grab my ass pulling me even closer. I wrap my arms around her neck, loving the way she squeezes me.  
Feeling her 'not so little friend' getting exciting, I slowly pull away from the kiss. "Babe, we have to stop, we won't leave if we don't" I whisper softly as she attacks my neck in wet kisses. I go to push her away, but she only wraps me in her arms tighter.

"Yeah, you are right. I just really love you" she mumbles in my neck. I smile at her vunerability. "I love you too, now lets go get drunk!" I say, grabbing her hand, interlacing our fingers, and walking out the door.

I hear her chuckle behind me, and I know we are going to have a good night.

"Happy Hobbit, we are here" I yell at Rachel as we finally make it to the club. I heated make out session in the cab almost caused Quinn to tell the cab driver to turn around and take us back home.

"Its about time you guys got here. I was beginning to think you were never going to come" She snarks back.

Oh, how I love messing with her. We both moved to New York after high school and she became my best friend.

"I missed you too, bitch" I say back. She smiles before wrapping me in a typical Rachel Berry hug. "I know, I'm fabulous" I roll my eyes at her cockiness.

Quinn comes back with drinks and we are instantly taking shots. I love nights like this; just having fun with the people I love and the person I plan on spending the rest of my life with.

Rachel is her with her on and off again girlfriend Brittany. How they got together only God knows, because in high school they were in two different social classes.

"Babe, can we dance?" I whisper softly in Quinn's ear. My arms are wrapped around her neck and her hands are placed loosely on my hips.

"I don't really feel like it Tana, but you can if you would like" she replies giving my forehead a small kiss. I close my eyes taking in the warmth of my girlfriend. I loved her so much.  
"Are you sure?" I ask. I don't want to make her mad, I tend to get a little crazy when I dance, and it always seems to make her jealous, which results in some hot jealous sex. Hmmm, on the other hand, maybe I will go dance.

She nods her head slowly, and I give her a hard kiss leaving her breathless. Her eyes instantly darken and she closes her legs. 'Not so little Quinn' seems to be making an appearance.  
Walking away from my girlfriend, I grab the hand of the nearest person, who so happens to be a guy. I don't mind really who I dance with, as long as I'm moving. We get close and his hands wrap around my hips. I place my hands over his lightly. Jay-Z, is blaring through the speakers and I lose myself in the song.

I feel the glares of my girlfriend, not directed to me, but the guy behind me. I might be throwing in a bit extra just to get under her skin. I close my eyes and lay my head back on his shoulder. The song continues on and I continue to dance.

"Excuse us" I hear the voice of my girlfriend. I open my eyes and lift my head to meet the eye of a very jealous girl. The glint in my eye gives me away. Not even waiting for the girl to respond, Quinn drags me to the walls by the bathroom and gently slams me against them.

I go to wrap my hands around her neck, but she lifts them above my head and pins them. "Don't touch unless I tell you too" she husks in my ear. Arousal shoots straight to my core. I close my eyes to alleviate some of the pressure.

"No" Quinn says stepping in between my legs, pressing herself up against me. I moan at the contact. "Mine" she says as she starts attacking my neck with kisses. The moans get louder as she bites down on my neck, living a trail of hickies in her wake.

"Babe" I gasp. She looks at me and connects our lips in a heated kiss. Letting go of my hands, I grab her hard-on and massage gently. Burying her face in my neck she moans softly.

Far to turned on to think, I unzip her zipper and pull her out. Lifting my dress, I position her in front of my entrance. Letting go, Quinn guides herself into me and I instantly moan at the contact. Lifting my leg up around her waist, she thrust hard into me. "Harder" I scream in her ear, my nails clawing at her back.

I feel myself getting close and I kiss Quinn harder. Reaching down she takes her hands and starts massaging my clit. "Ahh, I'm about to-" the words get cut off by Quinn connecting our lips again. I feel my walls tighten around her dick sending her over. Loving the feeling of her inside me, I hold her still riding out our orgasm.

"That was amazing babe, even though we are in public" She whispers in my ear as she fixes herself. I laugh, rearranging my dress. I was never one for public sex, but I couldn't control myself anymore.

"Let's go home and make it round two then" I say grabbing her hand, leading her towards the exit. I don't have time to deal with Rachel and her girl, so I shot her a text when we get in the cab.

Looking up from my phone I meet Quinn's heated looks. Crashing our lips together once more, I gain entrance in her mouth.

"Tonight is just getting started" I say against her lips.


End file.
